


Prompts

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn and his adventures, Ardyn x Reader, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, etc - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Each chapter is a different tumblr writing prompt for Ardyn and his gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn Goes to Comic Con as Himself.

Prompt One

 

The entire building was full to bursting.

Men and women dressed up in colourful fabric and dyed wigs while their eyes twitched and watered due to jewel coloured contact lenses. Movements restricted with particularly intricate outfits of armour and whatnot.

The get ups truly dazzled Ardyn.

Mortals where so funny.

Such effort had been put into a 3 day event.

Most of the teenagers attending had gone for the flavour of the month, this led to countless pairs of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya's swanning around the foyer and food court, each trying to out do the other by remaining in character.

For a moment Ardyn had lost sight of his reason for being there, but ah artist alley was in the room off to his right and all the best items were housed there. One thing in particular...

“You’re supposed to dress up for these things.” A familiar voice behind him mocked, though there was a smile in the tone nonetheless, the wine haired man swept round to face Aranea. The silver blonde woman offered a wave though she was near unrecognisable all dressed up as Gentiana.

“Aranea, I did not see you as one to enjoy such merrymaking as this “ He drawled, cat like eyes on her as she shrugged and sashayed over to his side, she patted his shoulder, eyes closed as she smiled. So like Gentiana in that moment that Ardyn had to remind himself it was not she.

“You’re causing a scene, Izunia. Coming here in the best Ardyn cosplay anyone has ever seen.” Naturally they both knew the chancellor liked his games, no one stood a chance when the redhead put his mind to something, so with underhand tactics as always Ardyn came to the convention as himself for who could compete with the real thing?

“I’m not here for that...” His tone full of dark mischief, sclera darkening pupils constricting into thin slits and a voice so dangerously low it rumbled like a beast, the darkness vanished as soon as it came and Ardyn put some polite space between himself and Aranea, during his dark internal musings that space had diminished somewhat leaving him to look far more threatening than originally intended.

A brighter smile lit up his face as he gestured to the room holding the many artists- his prize was in there.

“There is a body pillow of Ravus I covet in there- I wish to present the commander with it. To see his face, oh- those solemn eyes roving over the printed image of his own nude body wracked with pleasure. I’m positively giddy with anticipation.”

Aranea only offered a startled and unsure laugh at Ardyn's words, this was all she could do before the chancellor was swarmed by con attendees vying for his attention because “You, sir... You’re the best Ardyn cosplay we have seen. Like ever!”

As she moved away the chancellor’s yellow gold eyes remained on hers until she left the room completely.

Conventions had their perks, he supposed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn, Ravius and Loqi are on a road trip...
> 
>  
> 
> No Beta

Prompt Two

 

 

The sun blazed down upon the vintage car as it inched out of Lestallum stuck behind a snaking line of cars desperate to escape the city and its oppressive heat.

 

Ardyn hummed along to the radio, though his song did not match the hit playing on the station, not even a single note- it created a jarring, discordant noise that caused the person sat in the passenger’s seat to huff with irritation.

 

Ravus sat hair pushed back under a grey baseball cap, arms folded staring out of the window directly ahead unmoving save for the slight jostling as the car crawled at a snail’s pace, braking unevenly.

 

“What a sour look to have on your face when the sun shines so well upon us, almost as though the gods are smiling.” This saccharine sweet tone held a darkness beneath it, like tar cloying to his tongue trying to escape, Ravus paid his words no mind.

 

As long as they were hidden in plain sight all was well, though at first he had not agreed with the idea of plain clothing, he tried not to agree with any of the Chancellor’s ideas lest he get the **w r o n g**  idea completely, but as the sun scorched the earth he thanked the other mentally for suggesting it.

 

A loose white t shirt and grey jeans had him fare far better than the leather vestments he had so stubbornly held onto until the last minute.

 

“Come now, commander, lighten up, I do so enjoy our little trip together already, but there’s a certain level of conversation that is lacking and I so hoped you’d shed your inhibitions and offer me something of interest. Even if you tell me something ridiculous. Like… oh-! You are scared of chocobos, you wear Moogle print pajamas. Come on, give me something to work with or I am just going to make things up as we drive.” The threat was real, even the playful tone could be seen as an intimidation tactic, once again Ravus refused to respond.

 

 A scowl still played on his features and only darkened as he heard someone groan from behind him.

 

The telltale sound of skin unsticking to leather alerted the men to the fact Loqi was now awake, as the blond sat up he let out a cry of frustration upon the realisation that they had in fact only moved 6ft in the space of a 30 minute nap.

 

“Well, this is just awful. Gods, I hate the sun.” The young man groused as he leaned between both of the front seats to turn the radio up, as his hand touched the volume dial both men in the front smacked his hand away at the same time.

 

It already felt like the world’s longest day to Ravus… Ardyn on the other hand didn’t seem too bothered by the whining coming from the back, he either had the patience of saint, extremely unlikely, or was actually no longer in possession of a shred of sanity.

 

Loqi wouldn’t stop bitching even as a decent song came on the radio, which once again he tried to turn up, only to be smacked on the back of the hand like a child by both men.

 

“Wow this is going to be a fun road trip… all we need now is to break down at the side of a road and have to camp out in the wild.” Luckily Loqi’s words were just words, and as the day went by the traffic lessened and finally they ended up on the open road.

 

The wine haired man let the car sail around corners and the breeze ruffled the occupants of the cars hair but also cooled some tempers, namely that of Ravus. Who, even in casual wear still looked solemn and unapproachable, even after Loqi swapped baseball caps with him, replacing the grey hat with the chocobo/Moogle festival hat with the springing jewel a top it flapping madly in the wind.

 

Ardyn had a good laugh at the commander’s expense but did not make comments lest he find himself booted out of the car at full speed along with the young blond in the back who had taken to chattering non-stop to end the silence between them all.

 

As the sun sank behind the horizon an unexpected bang and a lot of smoke slowed them to a complete stop, with a groan Ardyn stepped out of the car and lifted the hood, smoke billowed out and surrounded them in a grey toxic cloud, Ravus leaned over to the driver’s seat and cut the engine, it gave a rather depressing sigh as it cut out and Ardyn looked like he might cry though if anyone mentioned it this would result in death, painful, slow death.

Loqi hopped out of the car revealing ripped blue jeans and a white tee with a cat in sunglasses motif plastered across the chest. He surveyed the damage though he had no true idea what was happening or how to fix the issue- instead he put his hands on his hips turned the baseball cap round so the peak was at the back and said;

 

“So… camping tonight, I’m not in the middle!”

 

_How they survived the night Ravus did not know, all he did know was that he could not quite look the other two in the eye after that and never deemed it necessary to do so ever again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is out-sassed by siri

Prompt Three

 

 

Not once had Ardyn considered using the phone the empire had deemed necessary to furnish him with. It was cheap plastic and glass melted into a pleasing shape for youths to ogle at for hours.

If Ardyn wished to speak to someone- well, he’d simply appear before that chosen person, asleep or awake. Nothing truly bothered him any more, human bodies, eating habits…

With a sigh the wine haired man tapped at the screen with irritation, until an unfamiliar chime caught his attention.

_**What can I help you with?** _

W-was this machine asking him if he needed assistance?

With what?

Checking his surroundings Ardyn brought the phone closer to his face, he rolled his eyes at his own actions before speaking, “Do you believe in the Gods?”

The phone chimed again.

_**My policy is the separation of spirit and silicon.** _

Ah, how funny.

Eventually Ardyn began to use this little sass assistant for most things, until he, perhaps, got a little too used to the usefulness of the talking phone.

Don’t wake me up early.”

_**I have set an alarm for 7am.** _

Very funny. He deleted the alarm and pocketed the device ignoring it for a moment before pulling it out again and glaring at the shiny screen. This was not going to get the better of him.

“Now you listen to me, none of this ridiculous 7am nonsense, make a note of that.” He spat at his phone as though he could make it quiver in fear, did normal people get phone rage?

The phone chimed.

_**I’ve made a note.** _

The notepad app popped open ‘Of that.” appeared in little black letters before his eyes.

If anyone had been near by they’d have seen the newest feature of the empire’s mobile device, they can **f l y** …


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn at a thrift store.
> 
> Requested by the "Cool Sunglasses Orb"

Prompt Four

 

Altissia.

Wondrous city on the water.

Here and there a cafe, or a secluded leafy spot high up basking in the sun.

 

Ardyn did truly enjoy the city, it was beautiful- the architecture was stunning and the wine haired man appreciated the place for what it was.

However, the hidden stores down too dark alleys were what he was really there for…

 

The sun was high in the sky- midday he believed, the thrift shop Ardyn favoured was well lit still and the bell jingled cheerfully as he pushed the door open, the teen manning the counter ignored his presence in favour of a tattered book of insults from yesteryear.

His footsteps had not graced the dusty floor of this treasure trove for sometime, not since he picked up his now favoured hat, which near permanently sat atop his head as though a crown. 

A hand trailed over the sun warmed book spines stuffed onto a bookcase that looked ready to collapse, the shelves themselves bowed, Ardyn found it ridiculously charming.

The whole place, from the coat stand with the bright yellow slicker hanging from it to the globe on a rickety old phone table covered in paint splatters, nothing here was valuable in the sense of gil but there was emotion in everything.

It was a haunting sense of peace that befell the accursed one, a soft sigh escaping his lips as calm filled the usual void within him. How sad it was that mortal belongings brought him something that could centre him and pull him above the souls within him- something to stifle the screaming.

Pulling himself back from those thoughts he continued to wander the store, wondering how long it would take the youth to realise his footsteps ceased to make a single sound as he moved from bookcases to clothing racks.

A rather forlorn looking box caught his eye, among the old tattered items he found a gem.

 

An umbrella.

 

Reaching out he found it warm to the touch even after being tucked away in the shadows for however long… pulling it from its dusty home, the wine haired man inspected it, perfectly fine it seemed.

With a flourish he opened it and spun to face the teen who now coughed from the dusty shower they had received after Ardyn’s dramatic little turn, approaching the, somewhat, stunned teen he slapped down more than enough for the item.

 

Leaving without a word.

 

Whatever it was that exuded from the item was beyond Ardyn for the moment, he grasped the handle tightly ignoring the fluttering in his heart, a bitter memory trying to rise.

 

A small intake of breath and he wandered back out into the sun surrounded by the sound of shoppers chattering as they wandered the wondrous city on the water. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn x Reader for anon, I am so sorry if this sucks.
> 
> I've never ever ever ever written one before.

Prompt Five

 

 

 

You were both, at first, stiff and unsure how to proceed through the brightly dressed masses of the Moogle Chocobo carnival but Ardyn had heard you getting excited about it to Loqi and promised to take you.

_“You don’t have to do that. I don’t need to go. It was just over excitement because of Loqi…” Your argument was weak and Ardyn had told you this, so you relented and offered him a bright smile in thanks, a pink blush on your cheeks- he left you quite unable to speak on numerous occasions, this was one of them.  
_

“No need to hold back on my account, my love. This is your day. Enjoy it.” When had he moved so close that his breath teased the shell of your ear?

How was that fair?

You can’t even look at him as a shiver runs down your spine, he knew what he was doing and yet it did not stop you from dragging him into the crowd pretending that he had not effected you in the slightest. There would be time for revenge later. Today, for now, was about the innocent fun of the adorable Moogle mascots dancing with carnival goers and taking pictures of the chocobos in a myriad of colours.

Ardyn followed you for the majority of the day, always at your side should you turn to locate him. At midday the sun was too much for you and, with a sigh, you leaned heavily on him feeling like a wilting flower in such heat.

Concern on his features as you sighed tiredly, with a firm hand he moved you into the shade of one of the buildings, a charming side alley that housed cute chintzy type cafes, mostly empty as the main streets took most of their custom with the carnival.

“You are uncomfortable.” He states this quietly, his voice low and gravelly, a hand raises to sweep your bangs from your face. Such a sweet gesture but you cannot concentrate on this, not when his eyes were on yours blazing as though a fierce anger ran through him.

Such intensity and you cannot begin to imagine looking away, when he leans in to kiss you you’re ready. You realise at that moment you are caged in, his right hand firmly planted on the wall by your head, his left hand on your waist arching your back slightly as he pulls you millimetres to meet his kiss.

There is no resistance in you, his lips pressed against yours, the world didn’t exist outside of this moment, for a split second you can hear the carnival, laughter and singing, music playing, and in your mind you can see the bright colours of the banners and the dancing mascots,but such thoughts were stopped abruptly when a hand slid under your thigh pulling your leg up to rest on the Chancellor’s hip.

“Now, this might be a little better for you.” Ardyn’s voice went from gravel to a purr in seconds, a smirk plastered on his face, you on the other hand, you were not half as collected as he was.

Your cheeks were pink, your hair had fallen from the tie and was plastered to the side of your face from the perspiration, the heat had you wrecked, and you found yourself trembling beneath the other’s gaze.

“Nothing to say, my dear?” Such mocking in his voice as he ever so slightly pressed his hips into you.

“A- Ardyn…” Tearing your gaze from his you manage to look away, to at least attempt, to compose yourself but with that infuriating chuckle right in your ear you only fail, pulse quickening as Ardyn buries his face in the crook of your neck to kiss down the sensitive skin.

“Behave… please…” A stammering breath does not help you and while you are trying to collect your thoughts the hand not holding your thigh up has slid down to your waist trailing lower.

“My trembling little flower, how I do so enjoy watching you suffer this way. Don’t be so embarrassed, you are allowed to enjoy yourself, or are you worried you might get caught- ah, no… you enjoy the danger, let me see…” Ardyn’s voice full of smug satisfaction, pulls away from your completely leaving you leaning against the wall crumpled and dazed.

“You wicked, wicked woman. I don’t need to see into your mind to know that you get a thrill from being caught in the act, and who am I to deny you such a thing?”

Unable to form words you can only gape at Ardyn in hopes that he understands that you do, absolutely, not want to be caught by some poor passers by in some intimate tryst with your- boyfriend?

Was he a boyfriend?

What even was he?

As you try to fathom this, Ardyn took this chance to close the space between you and himself and slip a hand up your skirt, hooking a finger on your underwear and tugging it down until it could fall easily on their own.

Flushing you attempt to move from in front of him to retrieve it but in a sweeping gesture he leans down and plucks the item from around your feet and shoves them into his jacket pocket.

“You don’t need those, love. Now where were we… ah, yes. Let’s see if you can keep quiet enough that you don’t make a scene and have some wonderfully heroic towns-person come rescue you, yes?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked me to write Ardyn trying to woo the reader, ended up making him just fall in love with them. 
> 
> Sorry!!!

Prompt Six

 

 

You noticed him around, never paying too much attention to him, after all he was the chancellor and you just did paperwork for Ravus on occasion to make a little extra cash. 

The commander was actually very kind, he never raised his voice to you nor did he ever speak cruelly to you, he was a nice boss to have despite all you had heard about him. 

Every so often you would ferry reports between the commander and his subordinates, namely Aranea, she was fun and always made you laugh when you met up with her, she always invited you to go out and party with her and Loqi but you declined every time, you didn’t trust Loqi at all. 

The pint sized little creep got into so much trouble and you had seen what it had done to Ravus on a daily basis.

For a long time you merely got glimpses of Ardyn, he seemed to be a busy man always vanishing off to do something in Lestallum or Altissia, never around often, only dropping into annoy Ravus with something, but you never caught a word of their conversations, by the time you got close enough Ardyn had swept off tipping his hat to you in greeting before vanishing into thin air again. 

It was late into the night one Friday evening when you were summoned to Ravus’ offce, he looked pale and tired and very, very angry, rather than speaking he pointed to a file with Ardyn’s name on a post it attached to the front. 

“Take this to that… that-” He trailed off not even raising his gaze to look at you, at that moment you felt very sorry for him, but you didn’t ask him if he was ok, instead you grabbed the file and hurried out in search of Ardyn’s office, you’d never been before but assumed it wasn’t too hard to find. 

After skirting passed some dubious looking MTs you find Ardyn’s office, the door wide open, he is stood by the window, only a lamp in the corner for light, you believe he is lost in thought but as you gather your courage to enter the room he speaks. 

“Well, if it isn’t the fair maiden Ravus has running around doing his errands for him.” Ardyn doesn’t look round for a moment, something outside has his attention, eventually what has his interest ends and he looks round to look at you, his eyes soft and his smile welcoming, which was strange seeing as most described his smile like a reptile’s. 

“Commander Fleuret requested these be delivered to you. I am not sure if he wishes for a response.” 

“He never wants a response, but wait a moment, I will surely have something of note to tell him. Sit down, relax a moment while I look at this.” His hands waves over the reports as though merely scrap paper, he doesn’t even glance at them, his eyes still on you.

“Tell me, my dear. How did the lovely commander convince you to to do his paperwork, did he beg you, plead for help?” You scoff at his words because you both know that Ravus is so repressed emotionally that it would be almost comedic if he did do either of the things Ardyn mention.

It was quite sad. 

“I have worked for Commander Fleuret before, nothing serious. I think, maybe, he appreciates that I do not ask too many questions and finish work promptly.” You speak to Ardyn as though you’re sat for an interview with him, and his amused look only further proves that he knows you are nervous around him. 

“I think I shall leave him to rest for the night, you had best be getting along now, the keep is no place for a lovely lady such as yourself. Do see that you come by tomorrow morning, I will have something for the commander then.” His words were dripping with suggestion but you’re not quite sure what he means, the predatory gaze he has you pinned with makes him look like a wolf and you shudder hurrying from the room only to be left with the lingering sound of a dark laugh coming from his office behind you as you walk quickly down the hall not looking back once. 

After that you see him more, you find him sat in Ravus’ office with a very unhappy commander snapping at him at every question, but Ardyn only seems playful, never too serious. 

One too many times you find him watching you from his seat.

It becomes routine, Ardyn spends more time with Ravus in the commander’s office than his own, you bring anything the Tenebraen requests, coffee, reports, archived blueprints of keeps long since demolished. 

Ardyn tries to speak to you but Ravus finds every reason for you to be out of the office and wandering along the dark halls collecting paper work from every corner of the cold keep.

Ravus pulls you aside one day, concern on his face as he requests to speak with you privately, Aranea who had been escorting you around that day only whistles lowly grinning as she skitters off after she is gifted with a heated glare from the commander. 

In his office he closes the door and gestures for you to sit down.

“It has come to my attention that the chancellor has found an interest in you. It may not be something you have noticed yourself but I have. I want you to be careful around him, that man is not all he seems and your safety must be thought of, I respected your father and I promised him I would take care of you as much as was in my power to do so. Heed my words and steer clear of Ardyn Izunia.” Many questions came to mind after Ravus had finished speaking but instead of making things more complicated you put a hand to his arm and nodded in understanding. 

You are graced with a gentle smile which is gone as soon as it appears. 

“Unfortunately, the chancellor has requested you retrieve important documents from his office, he claims I cannot have them unless you are present to take them. I apologise that you are in the middle of this childish game he so enjoys playing, as I mentioned, do not let him get to you.” You can only nod again, moving off you open the door to his office to find Aranea stood waiting for you with an eager smile. 

“I’m not sure what you are expecting, Highwind. Back to your duty. Now.” Ravus stood behind you chasing the merc away allowing you to head off to Ardyn’s office unimpeded. 

The chancellor wasn’t in his office when you get there and it isn’t clear which reports are the ones you have to take back to Ravus, so you stand feeling lost and very much like you have wandered into a trap.

Footsteps from the hallway bring you back to the present and you turn in time to see Ardyn step into his office, he looks almost surprised to see you there, though there is a smugness in his grin when you greet him.

“Chancellor, I did not mean to be in here uninvited, Commander Fleuret said you wished for me to come and pick up some reports…” Your voice dies in your throat as Ardyn closes the door behind him.

“Yes, I did request such. Though merely a cover, I wished to see you and could not outright request Ravus send you for us to have a friendly chat. I can see the scowl on his face right now in my mind if I had dared ask such.” His voice was low and you shiver, it rumbled through him like thunder, you didn’t think he could ever sound… sexy but he did and it confused you. 

“I’m not sure this should be happening, Commander Fleuret warned me you might do something like this and I should avoid you.”

“What about what you want to do, my dear?”

He is only inches away from you, close enough that you can feel his body heat mingling with yours and suddenly you’re blushing trying to put space between the two of you as goosebumps prickle across your body. 

“Come now, you know there is something between us, give in to it. Please, don’t make me beg.” You aren’t sure you like the faint sound of pain in his voice, there was something seductive about him being so open to you, you wanted to give him something… a piece of you but Ravus’ words echoed in your mind and you shied away from Ardyn’s out stretched hand. 

“I’m sorry… I just came for the documents… if you don’t have them ready I can always come by later. I-I have to go!” You flee the scene while you have the chance, leaving Ardyn stood alone in his office. 

You both don’t meet again until a few days later, the snow outside was falling thickly and you had ended up getting to work late, running down the hall to Ravus’ office you do not see the person stepping out until the last moment and end up colliding with the chancellor, you end up falling and landing right on your backside in front of him legs splayed open, luckily you’re wearing jeans, as you struggle to get up a chuckle reminds you that Ardyn is stood above you and when you look up he is offering you a hand.

Ravus is stood in the background scowling but he doesn’t interrupt the two of you.

When you are on your feet Ardyn pulls you close but with a pained expression let’s go of you and without a word to either you or Ravus wanders off along the hallway back to his own dark corner of the keep. 

Both you and Ravus exchange confused glances before you start stuttering out an apology for being late, but the Tenebraen prince only raises a hand to quiet you and gestures to Ardyn’s retreating back. 

“My words earlier may have been premature, this is something I have never seen before in him. I wonder if you would grant me an odd request and go keep Ardyn company for the evening?”

This was a pretty weird turn of events but seeing that pained look on Ardyn’s face left an unpleasant feeling in your chest so you agree, you remove your coat and scarf hanging them up in Ravus’ office before heading down to see Ardyn. 

The chancellor is bent over his desk reviewing paperwork when you arrive, knocking on the door to alert him of your presence he waves you in, a glimmer of hope in his eyes as you smile and move around the desk to stand next to him. 

“Shall I bring you tea, chancellor, you look as though you’re in for a long night and I am here to assist you in anyway I can.” A smile spread over his face as though he saw the sun for the first time in years, with a nod he gestures to a small corner of the room that housed a kettle, a tea pot and various boxes of tea. 

Once all that was done he pulls you onto his lap and sits back still holding a file in his free hand while the other wraps around your waist keeping you there against him.

It was a safe feeling you had never felt before and a little flutter in your chest  signals the start of a fondness for the man before you, you could love him.

You really could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my shortest prompt responses. 
> 
> From Zegnautusbeep of tumblr: 
> 
> 'Loqi's addicted to the hottest new mobile game and tries to get Ardyn to play it because he needs more opponents to crush... er, friends.'

Prompt Seven

 

 

Ardyn had never felt personally targeted, well, not for a good few… hundred years, and yet here he was skirting around the hallways trying to avoid a certain baby faced Brigadier General.

Loqi the dirty-mouthed blond had, somehow, ensnared those Ardyn would, and he would use the term loosely, consider acquaintances. Drawing them into some virtual world that rendered them completely useless when conversation was on the cards. 

Well, everyone aside from Ravus who only sternly looked down his nose as soldiers and mercs alike bumped into him while tapping frantically at their screens cursing under their breath as they were, apparently, callously slaughtered by Loqi. 

Victorious laughter coloured with, what could only be described as, manic glee echoed down the hallway and Ardyn sighed heavily, it wasn’t that he feared Loqi, who could fear that pint sized annoyance?

The chancellor grimaced as he turned the corner only to come face to face with the very person he had hoped to avoid that afternoon, he arches a brow at Loqi’s mischievous grin. 

“Can I help you, Tummelt?” Not feeling particularly forthcoming with politeness today he attempted to brush Loqi off, who sadly, decided to follow him.

“I know you have the game, Ardyn. I am this close to working out your gaming name. Just tell me and let’s get this over with as quickly as possible, I have a rep to uphold. Just let me crush you in the virtual world and I will do something for you…” The tone in the blond’s voice implied he believe he had something Ardyn wanted. He seriously doubted that there was anything Loqi could do for him, aside from leaving him damn well alone. 

Just for five minutes. 

“You are awfully confident you have me pegged as a man that has wants, General.” Ardyn began but with the look on Loqi’s face he stopped, his self assuredness slowly dissipating, damn this fae child and the damned horse he rode in on.

“Give me your username and I will tell you where Ravus sleeps.” It was a delicious little incentive but- oh, no he could not do that to Ravus. The white haired commander, how Ardyn did covet him, that imperious gaze that brooding frown, so eloquent and angry all wrapped in white as though he could be considered some divine being. 

Eyes turned toward the gods, hands around the neck of an innocent.

Ravus…

“Wine and Whining. Kill me, be done with it, now tell me. Where does he sleep?” 

What a weak willed man he could be at times.

How disgusting. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn x Reader. 
> 
> They get a little hot in the back of a car.

Prompt Eight

 

 

You aren’t completely sure why Ardyn is driving your car to base.

There hadn’t even been a discussion, you had simply handed over your keys at his request and that was that, though he did seem to enjoy driving the 4x4. It wasn’t anything like his own car, you knew that, you’d seen his classic car gleaming like a prize once before.

Ardyn was so proud of that vehicle that, had you believed he was capable of such emotion, you’d go as far as to say he loved the thing, a true vintage car if you’d ever seen one. It was impressive but absolutely not your style.

Then again the 4x4 you owned was actually a gift from the Empire and not your first choice of car, but what did it matter, you got a free car and it looked better than most other’s on the road, you garnered many looks hopping out of the sleek, matte black beast and no one disliked that kind of envious attention.

Though you tell yourself you do.

“Ardyn, where are we even heading, this is not the way to the keep.” You draw yourself from your thoughts to look back at the chancellor who only smirked knowingly, though he did not look at you. Rolling your eyes, you turn in your seat to look at him.

“You said base, but not the regular place, so where are we going?”

“A little further out than that, my apologies for not being so outright with my answer earlier, we have been asked to meet Aranea and Loqi in another base at the behest of Commander Fleuret.” He gave a quick flourish with his hand as he mentioned Ravus to signify that he had decided to this on his of his own accord and not because it had been requested.

Ardyn did nothing for you unless it benefited him in some way with his grand scheme.

You just sigh and sit back in your seat, so this was a long road trip you did not agree to, great.

“Ah, my love, don’t look so upset, I promise it will be worth the time it takes to get there. Do not frown so.” Ardyn spoke softly his hand resting on your thigh as he speaks, he glances at you to see that you’re no longer frowning but you are not happy about the situation.

“This is why we’re taking my car, isn’t it?” His response is just a nod, for a while you both say nothing, there wasn’t much to say when the scenery around you is bland and sandy, the sun was sinking and you both know it will be time to find somewhere safe to sleep.

“Can you pull into a rest stop that has a diner, I am so hungry I feel like I might pass out if I don’t eat something as soon as possible.” You pat the top of Ardyn’s hand, it hasn’t moved from your thigh, not that you’re complaining but you two are not… really a thing and yet he is so sweet toward you.

You’d both had encounters that had left many questions unanswered, the main one being, what were you to him?

“We can stop here, though it looks rather busy, perhaps we ought to carry on to the next place?”

“Come on, just stop here. I’m huuuuungry.” Your impatient whining only brings a smile to his face and as soon as he pulls in to the rest stop you are out of the car and heading toward the diner, inside you squish into a rather small end booth and wait for Ardyn to appear.

When he seats himself you grab a plastic menu, handing him one, he doesn’t even look at it, you are too busy ogling the food that passes by to notice at first. Many items on the menu did not appeal to you, in the end you settle for a basket of fries, it was too late to eat anything heavy.

Ardyn orders a coffee and that is all, you don’t question him, it wasn’t like he would give a serious answer in response, he was funny- he always made you laugh when you had to work together, but he was so mysterious. There was a dark side to him, you had seen MTs get on the wrong side of him and it was not pretty.

Pushing that thought aside you offer him a smile as he sipped his coffee, Ardyn’s eyes were always warm, a spark of amusement forever lived within them, everything was such a novelty to him, as though he couldn’t believe what his fellow humans had created, he gave off the impression that he had been around much longer than you.

In reality he was probably only about 40 years old.

Not that his age bothered you, you weren’t young, and you certainly not naïve in the slightest, you had worked for the Empire long enough to see the seedy underbelly of the organisation and while it sometimes worried you, it did not haunt you the way it should have.

“For someone so very hungry to the point of passing out you have chosen a poor meal to satiate such hunger.” Gods was his voice always so… deep a purr in his throat like that?

You push the empty basket aside and lean over the table looking at him dead in the eye.

“I don’t care what you think, I wanted fries, I got fries. I get what I want.” As though you had issued some kind of challenge, Ardyn sat up, eyes bright as though a predator had prey in its sight.

You decide to think nothing of it, Ardyn usually looked as though he knew something you didn’t.

“Shall we find a room, it is getting late and we should try and set off early if we want to make good time in getting to our new location.” You nod and throw a note on the table to pay for the food and Ardyn’s coffee, he gives a grateful nod at this.

The man at the motel reception looked at you blankly.

Apparently asking for 2 rooms was like asking for the head of a child, because the owner looked almost horrified,  he shook his head and explained that it was so busy that there were no rooms, not even a single bed spare, but you were very welcome to use the parking free for the night as an apology.

“Um… Ardyn, I hate to break this news to you at such a moment but there are no rooms here.” You winced because it was your fault, he had suggested carrying on to a different place but you just couldn’t wait any longer for food.

“Ah, then… shall we head back to the car. I am sure we can survive sleeping there for one night at least?” He had taken it rather well, it almost sounded like he didn’t mind sleeping in a car, but the back seat was roomy and you could always catch up on sleep at base when you finally got there.

“Uuuh, you’re ok with this?” Was this another moment where the chancellor knew more than you again, because it sure as hell looked like it, that wolfish grin plastered on his face like he had just outsmarted.

Ardyn was a damn riddle.

In the car you shiver, it was too cold to get comfortable, now the sun was down all the heat had dissipated and a t shirt and jeans were not really going to keep the cold out, before you can even say anything about the cold, Ardyn turns and places his jacket over you.

It was incredibly surreal to see him without it, you’d never seen him in any state of undress but there he was being an absolute gentleman and offering you his jacket because he had obviously seen you shiver.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“Love, I barely feel anything as it is, feeling the cold would be a welcome change to this neutral state I am constantly in.” That was not what you had expected to hear, though he spoke with a smile on his face, though you had a feeling there was more truth to this than he would have you believe.

“What a weird thing to say. You really don’t feel anything, when someone punches you do you feel the pain?”

“Entirely different kind of feeling. I ask that you do not hit me, it would ruin the wonderful day we’ve had together.” More humour but you just smile, you can’t imagine what it would be like to not feel things, well, you’d be happy if you didn’t feel the cold right now but that was beside the point.

“I gave you something to think about there, are you so very distracted that you failed to notice my moving you on to my lap, dear one?” With a start you realise he had indeed shifted you so that you were now sat, very comfortably, on Ardyn’s lap, you struggle a moment but you soon fell still as you felt his lips at your neck kissing down to your collar bone.

The only thing you can hear is your own heart beat thundering in your ears and a low groan from Ardyn as he shifted you so he could press kisses to your lips, his hands smoothing over the skin of your stomach as he pushes your shirt up, the jacket lay discarded by his feet.

Your shirt joined the jacket and you moved yourself so that you straddled his lap now, arms resting on his shoulders as you leaned into meet his kiss anew, Ardyn doesn’t speak and nor do you, there was no need for words at times like this, not for the two of you.

He seemed so eager to touch you, to feel your skin beneath his hands, you were held like something precious gentle but firm as though the thought of letting you go was torture, a gasping breath came from him as you pull away to take in his appearance, eyes a heated gold, skin flushed.

How many times had you seen him this way and never taken the time to appreciate the picture it painted of his desire for you, some deeper meaning in his kisses, his touch as though you were to be revered.

“Please, do not go so far away from me.” Ardyn spoke in a whisper, a rasp in his throat as it rolled into a growl, his hands on your hips pulling you in and you automatically roll your hips allowing him to go further, you lean back again resting your head on the headrest of the front seat while he pops the button of your jeans.

How much you despised clothes in these moments, never quick enough in removing them, too restricting- gods how inconvenient it all was.

“Such impatience…” That deep rumbling whisper again, he knew how to work you up, those lingering touches not quite long enough, the kisses just not quite deep enough and he left you shivering and wanting, your voice died on your lips as he slides a hand into your jeans.

That gods damned smirk on his lips as you try to rock against him, he allows you one, two hip rolls before pulling away.

“Ah, come now, I am not making this easy for you, you know I do so love to play.”

But you cannot refuse him this wicked game, you never would refuse him.

“Play with me Ardyn all you want, but please touch me. I need you… I want you.”

Oh, you say all the right things…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt request from anon.
> 
> Ardyn and Sephiroth meet.
> 
> It is a short one...

Prompt Nine

 

 

 

This strange land left dust on his boots, the sun blazed down, too hot, the landscape so blank.

No landmarks to distinguish where he may be.

Not home, but what was home now?

Sephiroth wiped the sweat from his brow, he felt closer to the sun than he ever had before as he wandered toward what looked like a road ahead of him.

There was a car, someone stood leaning against the driver’s side door expectantly. No one could possibly be waiting for him, this strange land meant nothing to him and no one would know his name.

No one would know his story.

Yet as he approached this stranger, the one with the wine coloured hair, he recognised the smug smile on his lips, this man believed he knew him but in what context?

As he got closer the man did not move, only remained a statue as a point of guidance, the self-satisfied look still up on his tired features—this man had lived a long time.

Too long.

For man anytime was too long, Sephiroth felt this in his bones, already wondering if there was such a kinship between them so quickly, no words uttered for a quite some time.

At last the man moved, he offered a hand to Sephiroth who did not move to take it, rather than be offended the other simply bowed and tipped his hat in greeting.

Such a display, as though all of this were to be but an act, a cover for something darker.

He could feel it, deep within this man was a darkness that rivalled his, his anger and his pain seemed naught to this man, how could he have, without a word, belittled the SOLDIER?

Bristling at his own thoughts Sephiroth could only sneer at the man, but the jester before him only flashed a smile, white teeth glinting a flash of white so quick that if it were not a smile it could have been a knife and how soon would it be embedded in the SOLDIER’s back?

Too soon.

Not soon enough.

“Weary traveller, let me introduce myself.” This time roughened voice that dipped deep down and rolled over Sephiroth like velvet, so dangerously smooth that Sephiroth just clenched his firsts growled under his breath.

Theatrics from a man that sounded as though he would best death with only words.

“I do not care who you are.”

“Oh, but you should not, clever dear friend, I am but a man of no consequence.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anon prompt. 
> 
> Ardyn and Noctis have a little car ch- um.. race

Prompt Ten

 

 

Ardyn watched as the young prince adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, a smirk on his face as he realised the other was nervous, but how normal a person this prince seemed to be.

A young man with problems and an attitude like any boy just out of his teens.

But this was not for any sort of revenge, this was to knock the some of that arrogance out of the young man, most saw Noctis as just an average young man, a very normal boy that was to be a king. An idol, beacon for his people, to be adored…

The chancellor found his own gloved hands gripping the wheel of his precious car, every single fibre of his being burning with hatred for the young man across from him, so unaffected by the future, only worrying about the here and now.

This was just an excuse to dint the Prince’s ego, and how it irritated Ardyn that the prince got to him like this at times, how odd it was for someone so damned young and weak could bring out the darkness in him easier than anything had before.

Keeping himself in check, he glanced across the parking lot of the diner, Prompto, Galdio and Ignis stood watching the pair in their cars uneasily.

Gladio huffed and blustered like an old fire breathing beast but did not stop the young man from climbing in to the Regalia keys in hand, after all this would prove a good lesson for Noctis, Ignis on the other hand had been vocal in his disapproval at the idea but the ebony haired prince had just waved him off, an affectionate name given before swiping the keys from his hand.

Prompto had remained silent, eyes wide as though haunted by the whole situation, but what was a silly car chase- ah, race to a young boy?

Ardyn tipped his hat to the blond who visibly paled and looked away, hands tightly balled into fists staring at the dusty ground beneath his feet.

A dark chuckle slips forth from the chancellor, with that he starts his engine.

“Now, Noct, don’t think so hard about this, there is no right way to win, but for you that won’t matter,” Ardyn began, Noctis cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, eyes heavy lidded as though still deeply tired. “After all, this will barely be a race, more like… hmmm, ah, a chase. Do try to keep up!”

The Prince only offered a half-hearted sneer, both men screeched from their starting point leaving clouds of yellow, orange dust behind them.

“He isn’t going to make it Altissia, because he is going to get himself killed with stunts like this.” Gladio groused, Ignis merely nodded and turned to the diner off to their left.

“Come, we’ve time for coffee I believe.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is informed of another with the starscourge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a wonderful person on tumblr.
> 
> I am taking prompts still so hop on over to my blog:
> 
> www.fromeroicawithlove.tumblr.com

Prompts Eleven

 

 

The throne room was quiet.

 

Ardyn sat, eyes closed musing internally—the past few years had gone wonderfully.

 

A distinct lack of Noctis was the only reason everything had gone so smoothly, the guardsmen, ‘brothers” he called them, they were nothing without their leader, as flailing and useless as Noctis had been, he had rallied them as their lead.

 

Feeling, somewhat, content he opened his eyes only to find the door to the room being opened, Ravus stepped in, his usual sour expression on his face, it seemed the man never smiled.

 

His problem, not Ardyn’s.

“We’ve had word of something… odd. Something that needs to be brought to your attention.” Ravus voice almost monotone as he spoke, almost as though he did not truly wish to be there telling Ardyn this most interesting of things.

 

“An anomaly under my rule, how strange.” Obvious scorn in his voice as he moved to stand, he stepped down from the throne, each step he took Ravus looked increasingly uncomfortable until the commander actually took a step back.

 

So little space between them at this moment and the Accursed one could only smirk, darkness barely concealed beneath the surface as he raised a hand to the other’s face, a soft gesture before turning, exuding an air of disinterest.

 

“Now, Ravus, we have talked about this before, do not disturb me for such trivial things as men and women being able to control the daemons, that is not news, it is evolution, quick evolution but still expected at some rate…”

 

“It is, unfortunately, not that simple, had it been so you know I would not bother you again.” That much was correct, they had been instructed that should a man or woman wield the power to control the daemons they were to contain the case, isolate them before slaying them without explanation as to why it was even happening.

 

Mindless murder was not a cause Ravus particularly agreed with, he fought for a cause, for now that cause was on hold, apparently.

 

“If this is not daemon related you must explain yourself quickly, my patience is growing thin.” Ardyn had never been one to push company away, always ready to talk well into the night, but lately he had become withdrawn not so easily drawn into conversation, even with those he considered close to him.

 

“A child, we found a child. Odd little thing almost fae in behaviour but a healer to the people of the village- they too are infected with the starscourge.” Ravus flinched as Ardyn turned quickly to face him, eyes blazing gold, skin pale, the fiercest expression the Tenebraen had ever seen.

 

“You think that this curse, this banishment was bestowed upon another, as though they believe the hurt instilled within me would be fleeting. You believe that the Gods had deemed another child so unqualified and wicked deserved to have this thrust upon them. A veritable heathen walks upon this earth with a curse that none can withstand until madness takes hold and spite and vengeance is the only force keeping them together, tell me, Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret, tell me that is what you are trying to tell me. You believe this to be so?!” His voice was harsh and cold, the commander was unsure if he was meant to respond, he had not felt fear around Ardyn before.

 

Disdain and irritation but never true fear.

 

He knew the chancellor would not hurt him but he was likely to hurt someone else.

 

Silence had fallen, Ardyn merely stood watching Ravus as though expecting his actions to give away a lie, but when nothing was forthcoming he waved away the commander with only a few whispered words.

 

“Bring the child.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn puts on the ring of Lucii

Prompt Twelve

 

 

It was proffered without ceremony by Ravus.

 

Face contorted to something that barely concealed the uncomfortable rage that tore him apart inside. A constant force inside him that exhausted Ravus to the point he visibly shook.

 

This ring had been the source of pain for many, Ravus knew too well what the power of that item wrought.

 

Ardyn, for a moment, stared at the ring, his heart near stopped in his chest. How long had it been since he had even had a chance to glance at it this long?

 

The commander offering it to Ardyn shoved it into his hand without the usual grace he held and stormed off, why would he wish to stand around to watch Ardyn ascend with that which destroyed his arm?

 

For a moment the chancellor only stood and watched as the other marched off, there were words he should have said but nothing came out and it wasn’t like anything he said would have eased Ravus’ anger or fixed anything, all the damage that had been caused was irreversible.

 

Pushing aside the steady stream of emotions that battered him he glanced down at the ring. Much had happened since he last saw the ring, his mind couldn’t form a single thought he could not describe what he wanted to note about this unassuming piece of jewellery.

 

The room was silent, and it was only then that he realised no one stood with him, he hadn’t gained a single loyal servant or close enough acquaintance in his time alive that wanted to share this moment with him, it should have cast a shadow over the occasion but it did not.

 

He had spent too long alone to truly suffer, and even though this was not how he wanted this to end it was enough to sate him for now.

 

The ring lay innocently in the palm of his hand.

 

“I believe it is now or never, dear fate.” The chancellor whispered to himself, voice barely audible even to his own ears as he slowly slipped the ring on.

 

The earth did not shake, there was no great moment of enlightenment, no gods crowded him and welcomed him… there was nothing.

 

The ring…

 

“It does not recognise me as man, villain nor hero. I am merely a spectre in this game, oh how the Gods have truly played me for a fool…” Slipping the offending item off he tossed it across the room, a fit of anger that he could not subdue, he smashed his foot over it until it resembled nothing but a flattened piece of tin.

 

What a waste.

 

Such a pity.

 

“Darkness shall fall, and I shall do all in my power to destroy the light bringer.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU.
> 
> Ardyn at the sorting ceremony.

Prompt Thirteen

 

 

 

“Hey move up a bit!”

 

“Jonny over here!”

 

“I don’t think I bought a single quill for this year…”

 

“My owl is green, don’t ask me how, but I think he also glows in the dark.”

 

The students were piling in to the great hall, chattering excitedly about their holidays and finding seats with their friends.

 

Ardyn watched from the teacher’s table as some pushed and shoved, while others edged around the hall to find a seat at the very back away from the shouting and screeching of those reunited with those they’d missed over the summer.

 

The Ravenclaw head of house didn’t speak as a fellow teacher sat beside him, he eyed the first years stood nervously before the whole school, so small and flighty, twitching and blushing at the slightest hint of attention from the older children.

 

He wasn’t sure how he would manage if they gave him a first year class again after all these years, someone groaned in disgust and poured themselves something from a hip flask into their goblet. An amused smile over Ardyn’s face as he turned to look at Professor Nox Fleuret.

 

“Regis’ boy will be starting classes this year, can we pray to whatever Gods that may or may not exist he does NOT end up in Ravenclaw?” Ravus groused staring into his goblet, he smelled of mead and incense, a heady mix for anyone enamoured with him.

 

Ardyn was.

 

“Yes, finally old enough to practise magic, to follow in his father’s footsteps. Let us see how he does in his schooling, perhaps he will surpass his father’s genius.” Ardyn’s voice low enough that only Ravus could hear him, he only snorted derisively in response. His reaction a positive response in the older man’s eyes.

 

“They’re about to get sorted, aren’t you feeling lucky this night, old man Izunia. If he ends up in Gryffindor you will have dodged a hex with that one, though… are you still not teaching first year classes?” Ravus tacked on the last question as more of a passive comment rather than an actual query, Ardyn nodded eyes on Noctis and his young friend, troublesome boys, definitely Gryffindor behaviour as they shoved each other playfully all the while ignoring McGonagall’s glare.

 

“If everyone is ready here we shall proceed with the sorting, each of you will be called up to the seat to be housed, these houses will become your home while you learn at Hogwarts, the students in each house will be family so please understand that when the sorting hat choses it is because it knows what is best for you.” The Scottish twang of the transfiguration professor rang out across a now silent hall, all students turned with their eyes on the small scholars pressed tightly together as though protecting each other from predators.

 

Ardyn had never understood that blasted hat, the whole ceremony- an archaic ritual that, at times, forced children to fall into a stereotype that each house perpetuated through rumour and childish behaviour.

 

He was no better, he judged each student on the house they were in, deducting more points from one child than he would another for the exact same offence.

 

Sighing, he took the offered hip flask and took a deep drink from it before returning it to the owner who had so kindly proffered it without comment, no snide remarks, if anyone saw them they would surely be thrown out before they would even begin to explain, but no one would say a word, no one ever did when the two most devious professors convened for their ritual of venting irritations brought on by the school board, among other things.

 

“I will overlook the consumption of alcohol in front of the entire student body if you can allow me a moment of your time, Ardyn.” It was Dumbledore at his other side, Ardyn rolled his eyes and glanced to Ravus who tried to keep a straight face as he looked out to the sea of curious faces still watching the gaggle of baby students at the front of the hall.

 

The newbies stared at the hat as though it may spit fire, most jumping when it broke into song.

 

Ardyn and Dumbledore took this moment to slip away for a brief conversation.

 

“I know we have not yet discussed this and I would have liked too before the new school year started but you are very hard to get a hold over the holidays, so it will have to be spoken on now.” Ardyn looked expectantly at the old man, a favour was about to be asked and he was not sure how he felt about this, the wizened old gent knew how to strike a terrible bargain and yet, miraculously, have someone agree.

 

“The young man, Noctis, the minister’s son. He will likely be placed in Ravenclaw, he has shown a knowledge that would surprise you and I want you to take him under your wing, that is why I am going to ask you to teach the first years again.”

 

Ardyn could only gape at the headmaster as he said this, wholly unrefined but he just could not quite believe what was was being suggested.

 

“Albus… Albus! No… not even if you offered me the damned philosopher’s stone as payment!”

 

“Ah, this reaction did come to mind, I knew you may react this way and yet… I come with mere words to soothe the ire I can see beginning to fire up in your eyes, dear Ardyn.” The room they were in was an old parlour, never truly used for anything lest an emergency arose and usually it was where they kept any fatalities that should arise.

 

Unpleasant.

 

Dumbledore headed for the door, only turning to Ardyn at the last moment with his words of wisdom.

 

“With the young boy under your wing you could teach him with the best of your ability, make him a shining example to other students of just what you are capable of. It may even put you in good stead with the minister himself, you did want your job at the ministry back, didn’t you?”

 

Damn that conniving, mysterious ridiculous…. Ah!

 

“One foot out of line and you give me the pleasure of booting him out of Hogwarts. That is my only demand!” With that Ardyn pushed passed the old headmaster and returned to his seat, Ravus tried to coax some answers from him when he sat down but the wine haired man stayed tight-lipped and grabbed the hip flask from Ravus’ offering hand.

 

This was going to be a long seven years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn meets a black chocobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another excellent request from my tumblr followers

Prompt Fourteen

 

 

The glossy plumage of this magnificent beast was the first thing that caught Ardyn’s eye, the sun blinking through the leafy canopy above them catching the feathers bringing out midnight blue and bottle green of these beautiful creatures. 

With a sigh reminiscent of one filled with contentment, Ardyn reached a hand out and patted the head of the ebony bird, it did not flinch nor did it give a distrustful peck at his fingers.

They stood for a long moment satisfied with the silence and the company of one another.

This was not _h i s_ chocobo but many years had passed since he had lost his faithful friend, nothing could dull the sadness of losing a creature that did not judge a persons actions but understood the warmth and care that even a monster could offer. 

“You’re a good girl, so lovely…” He trailed off suddenly aware that there was another nearby watching the exchange.

It was Ravus. 

Ravus was not wholly fond of chocobos but he did not voice his distaste, the look in Ardyn’s eyes when he saw the bird left a whole in the commander’s chest. 

A look so far away that he was sure Ardyn was no longer with him. 

Attachment was not something Ravus believed the Chancellor could achieve, so ruthless to the point he believed Ardyn was a restless demonic force rather than a human… 

Now was not the time for such thoughts. 

He turned from the scene and wandered off mumbling about wanting to look for something for Luna before they left the outpost. 

Ardyn smiled to himself, he locked eyes with the bird and felt that dull thud of that echoed of the past, he turned on his heel with all the grace he could summon and walked off, not once did he look back. 

why bother? 

_No more attachment, Ardyn. Such a wasteful passing of time._


End file.
